


Jet Lag

by Amarenthina



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, could be read as gen or pete/patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarenthina/pseuds/Amarenthina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written for the prompt "Pete/Patrick, Nonsexual physical intimacy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Lag

It had been a week since Pete and Patrick had last seen each other.

And, okay, maybe a week wasn't that long, but when you normally spend so much time with someone you love, a couple days feels like forever.

And it had been an entire week!

Pete went to pick Patrick up from the airport, and when they met up by the Starbucks, Pete hugged Patrick as hard as he could. "Missed you." 

"Missed you too." Patrick replied. He was holding on nearly as tight as Pete was. They got Patrick's stuff and Pete drove them back to the hotel. By the time they got there, Patrick was yawning from the jet lag. 

"Do you just want to go to bed?" Pete asked. 

Patrick shook his head. "If I do that I won't be able to fall asleep. Are there any good movies on?" 

Pete pushed him towards the couch and got the remote. "Check and see. I'll make popcorn." 

Pete started up the popcorn in the microwave and found himself staring at it, zoning out. He jerked when a pillow hit him in the leg. "Pete." Patrick said, probably for the fifth time. 

"Sorry, what?" Pete shook off the haze. 

"Do you want Avengers or Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter?" Pete asked hopefully. He picked up the pillow and tossed it back at Patrick before stopping the microwave and getting a bowl and some cups. He brought the popcorn over, and some water, and put it all on the table before sliding back onto the couch next to Patrick. 

Patrick slid closer to him and leaned into him. He reached around for another pillow and shoved it on Pete's other side. "Come on, lay down. You're not comfy when you're sitting up."

"Oh, I see, you only want me to be your pillow." Pete muttered, but he obeyed, laying mostly on his back and pulling Patrick on top of him to cuddle. Patrick pressed his face into Pete's shoulder to hide his yawn.

Pete reached up and put a hand on the back of Patrick's neck, gently running his fingers through the hair on the back of his head. "Go to sleep, Trick." He said, settling in to watch the movie. 

\------

In the morning, he woke up to Patrick singing in the hotel shower in the other room. He lay back for a while, just listening and letting his mind wander, until he heard Patrick get out. He came out in a towel.

"Shower's open." He said, digging through one of his bags. 

Pete sat up halfway and held out his hand, waiting until Patrick rolled his eyes and came over to grip his palm and pull him up off of the couch. "Go shower, Pete."


End file.
